


Downpour

by GoldenHoofSilverMane



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Mechpreg, Other, Sparklings, Sparkmates, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHoofSilverMane/pseuds/GoldenHoofSilverMane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime fell in love, but, just when he was about to ask the mech to bond with him, the Decepticons attacked and the ship his lover was escaping on was blown up. Now Optimus learns Rain survived, and, most importantly, he's the co-creator of an adorable little mechling named Hot Rod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just a little background, approximately two years before the Autobots came to earth Optimus and the others were in a neutral colony. Optimus met and fell in love with a surgical medic named Rain and was about to ask him to bond with him when the 'Cons attacked. The ship Rain was escaping on was shot down and burst into flames, and Optimus was sure Rain was dead. Rain survived and managed to scrape out a living on what was left of the destroyed colony. He also learned he was carrying Optimus' sparkling. Rain is found by a group heading for earth, and is taken with when the others realize he's a carrier and won't survive long without help.  
> No flames or mean reviews, I'll just burn them.

Terms 

 

Vorn(s) | Year(s)  
---|---  
Groon(s) | Month(s)  
Breem(s) | Week(s)  
Orn(s) | Day(s)  
Joor(s) | Hour(s)  
Klik(s) | Minute(s)  
Nano-klik(s) | Second(s)  
Light Cycle | Day  
Lunar Cycle | Night  
  
 

_-Blah-_ Comms.

_Blah_ \- Thoughts/Flashbacks

**"Blah"** \- Cybertronian

"Blah" - Regular speech

                                                                                                        Chapter One

_Optimus Prime cursed himself for the hundredth time that orn. The last few breems in the neutral colony had been pure bliss, no 'cons to worry about, plenty of Energon for everyone...._

_He had become fond of a mech designated Rain. He was a neutral medic, a surgeon that had become Ratchet's mentor, and Optimus had somehow convinced the mech to become his lover._

_And he had loved Rain with all his spark._

_But they had become complacent as they enjoyed the peace of the neutral colony._

_Decepticons had appeared only joors ago, and were attacking the colony with a viciousness that scared Optimus._

_He and his mechs were frantically trying to buy the neutral's time to escape,and he hoped Rain had already left on the first transport out._

_He slammed his fist into the face of an Eradicon that had been chasing a femme and her sparkling. The Eradicon went down with a whimpering whine, and Optimus continued on._

_It was only when he was face to face with Megatron that he saw Rain helping a limping mech up the ramp of the last escape shuttle. His spark pulsed painfully, and he wanted to beg Rain to hurry, but he didn't dare give Megatron anything to hold over him._

_He and Megatron clashed, roaring and snarling furiously. Their fight was interrupted by the sound of engines, and Optimus looked up to see the last escape shuttle take off. He breathed a sigh of relief, only to freeze in terror as Megatron lifted his arm, and shot his cannon at the shuttle._

_The blast struck the left side engine, bringing the ship down in an earth rattling crash. Optimus keened as the ship burst into flames, and the screams of the dying echoed through the suddenly silent colony._

_Megatron smirked at him, lunging for him a nano-klik later. Optimus put all his fury and his pain into his fight, trying not to sob as his spark told him Rain was dead._

_He was so close to destroying Megatron when the tyrant called a retreat, pulling away from the Prime himself._

_Optimus was tempted to chase them, wanting this war over and done with, but forced himself to turn away._

_For a long while he stared at the burning wreck. He didn't cry, he didn't sob, but he wanted to. Rain had touched his spark in a way no other had before, and Optimus had secretly hoped that Rain would become his mate, and he would no longer be alone._

_Now.....now it looked like he was on his own again._

Four Groons Later.....

Rain grunted as he hauled a sheet of warped and blackened metal out of the room he wanted to set up as a nursery. It was next to the room he'd designated as his berth room, and just the perfect size for his sparkling.

He let the piece of metal fall, resting one servo over his chest-plates where his sparkling rested against his spark.

He turned back and headed inside the little shelter he'd built from the ruins and wreckage of the escape shuttle that had been shot down with him inside. 

He'd been scared, so very scared, when the ship had taken off, and terrified when it had been shot down and bursting with flames. He and only one other had survived, though the other bot had passed into the well only orns later from his wounds.

So now he was alone, and carrying. He'd only discovered that he was carrying the breem before, and was completely terrified. He wanted the sparkling, he really did, but he had no idea how he was going to care for it properly. He was also in a state of shock, having never expected to end up carrying, let alone carrying a Prime's sparkling.

He shivered as phantom fingers touched his armor, memories of his time with the Prime pushing to the front of his processors.

He had loved being with the Prime, and had come close several times to begging the Prime to take him with when the Autobots finally had to leave.

Now he had one more reason to love Optimus. He'd been given the best gift any bot could want. He was only four groons along, so he wasn't showing, but he was needing more Energon than normal. He only hoped that he had enough minerals and additives for the sparkling.

He returned to the room, and noted that he was done with all the heavy lifting, and now all he had to do was clean the room of the scorch marks. 

He sighed, reaching for the bucket and the cloths he'd placed by the door earlier and set to work. He wanted things to be perfect for his sparkling, even if things would only become more difficult for him in the future.

One Vorn Later......

Ultra Magnus, Springer, Kup, and Bluestreak made their way through the crumbling buildings and streets that made up the colony. They had discovered a bot's signal, and were investigating. So far they had seen nothing to indicate the existence of one of their kind.

“Magnus, take a look at this.” Springer growled, pointing to what appeared to be a well used pathway.

“Let's follow it.” Magnus said with a glance at Bluestreak who was glancing all around them for any sign of ambush.

They stepped easily over the path, all of them noting that there were definite impressions of pedes in the dirt and dust. They soon came upon the sight of what appeared to be some kind of crash. They found hundreds of marked graves, each with a simple headstone and a designation carved as glyphs in the stones. Several they recognized, and they mourned the losses.

They continued on after they had gone to every grave and memorized the names of all the fallen. They spotted a jagged hole in the side of the shuttle, and had started for it when a small blue dot appeared on Ultra Magnus' chest-plates, right over his spark.

They froze, trying to find the bot holding the weapon.

“That's far enough.”

The voice was echoing through the wreck, cold, hard, and determined.

Ultra Magnus and Kup shared a look before Magnus suddenly held up his servos in a show of peace. “I am Ultra Magnus, we mean you no harm. We simply came to find out if you needed any help.”

A figured appeared to the right of the wreck, a very sophisticated sniper's rifle still pointed at Magnus' spark. “As you can tell, I don't really care what you're here for.”

“Please, we are Autobots, and only wish to help. Is there anything you need? Medical attention, or supplies?” Magnus asked softly, not wanting to push the bot.

Rain hesitated as he watched the bots below him. He was both delighted to see others of his kind, and terrified that they might be lying and were actually Decepticons.

“Optimus Prime has sent out a message, inviting all survivors to a planet that he says can become our new home. We have room and the supplies for another if you would like to join us?” Magnus offered, suddenly wondering if maybe the bot was the last of the survivors. Some of those graves had looked newer than others.

“Optimus still lives?” Rain asked breathlessly, his rifle powering down and falling to his side. “Thank Primus!”

Magnus glanced at his companions in surprise. None of them had expected that kind of reaction.

Rain stiffened his shoulders, exhausted from the strut breaking work of gathering supplies and Energon, and gestured for the bots to come closer.

“I am Rain.” He didn't wait for them, simply disappearing inside the shuttle.

Magnus and Springer shared a look of mild confusion before starting up the slight incline, Blue and Kup right behind them. They slid through the jagged opening, and found themselves in a dimly lit hallway. One end was completely blocked off by fallen supports and debris, the other was cleared, so they chose the cleared way.

They ended up in what could have been the living area of a family housing unit back on Cybertron if not for the obvious signs of the walls being those of a space craft.

Magnus, Springer, and Kup immediately began examining the things Rain had gathered, some of them simply not making any sense. Why would a grown bot have sparkling toys scattered about the room?

Bluestreak was staring at a doorway, in fact, he was watching what was going on in the other room in almost awe.

Rain suddenly appeared, holding several cubes of Energon. He handed one to Bluestreak, before handing out the others. “I don't have the supplies for High Grade, but this should do just fine for now.” He said as he took a sip of his own cube.

Magnus gestured to the many bits and pieces that had obviously been salvaged. “What happened here?”

Rain's optics flickered in pain as he set his now empty cube aside. “I....I think I should start from the beginning.” He sat heavily in a well crafted chair, his servos covering his face for a moment. “It started when Optimus Prime and his soldiers were staying with the colony. We had seen no sign of 'Cons for groons, and simply started denying the war had ever begun. We learned our lesson when the 'Cons finally appeared. They destroyed the colony as we fled, Optimus and his men fighting so that we could escape. Two other shuttles made it off the planet, but this one was shot down.”

Bluestreak made a strangled noise of sympathy, and moved closer to Rain in comfort.

“The ship exploded, and only two of us managed to escape with our lives, though my companion died orns later from his wounds.” Rain looked up at Magnus then, his optics full of agony. “I am a medic, and yet I could do nothing to even ease his suffering. I buried him in between what's left of the colony and here. The others I slowly pulled, one by one, out of the wreckage and buried them; there are still several more that I simply cannot reach, and others that were incinerated.”

“You poor mech.” Kup murmured as he rested a servo on Rain's shoulder. “You deserve peace after all that you have been through.”

Rain glanced up and nodded once. A sudden, yet soft cry, drew all of their attention to the doorway. Rain suddenly stood, making his way towards that soft sound.

Magnus and Springer followed, curious as to what could possibly be making that sound. The sound was familiar but neither mech could place it.

They found themselves in a kitchen like area, with three more doors. One led to a large berthroom, the other to a smaller room where the sound seemed to be coming from, and the third to some kind of storage area. Rain was heading for the smaller of the three, his optics focused on something they couldn't quite see. 

They froze in the doorway, the sight simply too much for them.

Rain was leaning over what appeared to be a roughly made crib, his servo held down to the small, wriggling bundle of wires and gears that was only half visible, thanks to the soft blanket, and sobbing. Rain was watching the newcomers carefully, his carrier programming demanding that he protect his sparkling from the unknown.

“Hello, my darling, did you have a good nap?” Rain cooed, startling Magnus and Springer out of their shock. He looked down at his infant when he started warbling and clicking.

“That's.....that's a.....” Springer stumbled over his words, not sure if he was actually seeing a sparkling.

“By Primus!” Magnus murmured, awed by the sight. He had the niggling thought that the sparkling's features were similar to those of a mech he new rather well.

Rain glanced up at his guests with a small smile, and bent to pick up his sparkling. “This is Hot Rod, my sparkling. He was conceived just before the 'Cons arrived. He's the reason I've managed to survive for so long.”

“He's beautiful,” Magnus stated, reaching up a servo to touch the now cooing sparkling. He gasped when the sparkling took hold of his finger in a startlingly strong grip and giggled.

Rain nodded, and smiled as his sparkling played with Magnus. “He is my everything.”

Magnus looked up at Rain with a small smile. “I hope you aren't thinking of staying. I can't, in good conscience, leave a carrier and sparkling alone on a planet even if you have resources.”

Rain's smile grew warmer as he regarded Magnus. “I was hoping you wouldn't mind. I may be a medic, but I'm a surgeon, and not well versed in general care. I would be devastated should something happen to Hot Rod that I couldn't fix.”

Magnus nodded. “We have an apprentice medic back on our ship, I am sure he would be more than happy to help you care for Hot Rod.”

Rain felt his spark pulse with joy, and nodded his thanks. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

First Aid stared at the tiny bundle of wires and gears and too big optics staring at him from the safety of his carrier's arms. Aid glanced up at the carrier, who was a mech he'd honestly never believed he'd see again. “That's a....?”

Rain chuckled and nodded, shifting Hot Rod so that he was resting against his chest-plates, his tiny helm pressed against Rain's neck cables as he regarded First Aid cautiously. “This is Hot Rod, and yes, he's mine.”

Aid was startled by that last part. “Yours, as in, adopted after the attack, or......?”

“As in carried by me, birthed by me, currently being raised by me.” Rain said with a bit of amused sarcasm.

Aid began running several scans over the small sparkling, curious about it, now that he knew who the carrier was. “And the sire? Did he die in the crash?”

Rain shook his helm, silent pain reflected in his optics. “No, but I only just learned that he still lives.”

Aid nodded, not wanting to cause his old friend an more pain. “How old is he, exactly?”

“Fourteen groons. I had just conceived when the 'Cons attacked, but I didn't know about him until I started purging.” Rain murmured, letting Hot Rod catch his servo and bring his fingers to his tiny mouth.

Aid smiled as he watched the pair. His scans told him that there was nothing wrong with the sparkling, other than the obvious lack of the first round of anti-virus nanites. “He looks good, we just need to get him the nanites he should have had when he was born, then we can see to you.”

Rain nodded, and shifted Hot Rod so that he couldn't see Aid as the medic got several syringes and bottles of nanites. “I didn't have much to work with when he was born, much of the medical supplies that we had for the colony were packed into the other shuttles, and what we had on the last one went up in flames.” Hot Rod was clicking curiously as he tried to squirm around to watch Aid, and then grunting when Rain wouldn't let him.

Aid watched for a moment, smiling when Hot Rod fussed at his carrier. “Okay, I'm going to start, just hold him still for me?”

Rain nodded, and tightened his hold on Hot Rod, making sure Aid could reach one of the main Energon lines in his creation's arm.

Hot Rod whimpered when First Aid inserted the needle, and started crying when the nanites were pushed into his lines. He started screaming when Aid repeated the process with another of the anti-virus vaccines, and both Rain and Aid were trying to calm him down.

“There, there, love, it's okay, Aid's just making sure you don't get sick. Come on, darling, don't cry. It'll be over in a klik.” Rain soothed, running his palm over Hot Rod's back.

Aid quickly finished off the last of the vaccines, rubbing his thumb over the sore spot with a soft coo. “There we, go, little one, all done.”

Hot Rod continued to cry for a few more minutes, but soon his sobs turned into soft whimpers and hiccups, his big, blue optics damp and leaking cleanser fluid as he glared at Aid.

“Alright, Rain, you're turn.” Aid gestured for the medical berth, waiting to help his patient up until after the mech had set Hot Rod into the portable playpen the others had brought from his makeshift home.

Hot Rod whimpered when he was set down, and immediately tried to stand when he realized his carrier was leaving him. He was still afraid that something would come hurt him again, and he didn't want his carrier to leave him.

Rain cooed soothingly as he sat on the berth, making sure Hot Rod could see him and was in his sights at all time.

Aid ran his scans as quickly as he possibly could, and while he waited for the results, he rummaged in one of the cupboards for a Rust stick or two. He turned back with his prize, grinning at Rain as he held up the Rust sticks. “Do you mind?”

Rain smiled and shook his helm. “Go ahead, he could use something like that as a distraction.”

First Aid nodded and bent over the edge of Hot Rod's play pen to give the sparkling one of the Rust sticks. Hot Rod watched him warily, cautiously reaching up to take the Rust stick.

First Aid chuckled as he watched Hot Rod examine the candy for a moment, before turning back to look at the results of the scans on Rain. “Well, do you want the less bad news or the bad news?”

Rain shook his helm with a sad smile. “Just get it over with.”

“Okay then, you have a minor Rust infection, that's easily taken care of with an injection of anti-rust nanites. That's the minor bad news. The bad news is your frame has been stripped of most of the minerals and metals it needs. One bad fall and you'll snap in half.”

Rain sighed. He'd known that when he was carrying, Hot Rod had leeched most of his metals and minerals from his frame, he just hadn't realized how bad it was. “What can we do?”

“Well, the easiest would be for you to consume mineral and metal additives along with your Energon. Unfortunately, we don't have the additives you need. However, we have a large supply of Medical Grade Energon. That should do well enough until we can get to Earth and Ratchet can help.”

Rain perked up, his optics flaring with joy. “Ratchet is still online?”

Aid laughed and nodded, moving to another cupboard to get a cube of the Medical Grade he'd told Rain about. “Yes. I am quite thrilled myself. It seems that he has been having a hard time with the twins being on earth, but he's still managing to keep everyone out of the pits.”

Rain nodded, noting that Hot Rod was gnawing on one end of the Rust stick he'd been given. “At least he's alive.” Rain murmured, remembering all the bots he'd had to bury, and all the others that were still laying, trapped, in the damaged, burned remains of the shuttle.

“I'm sorry, Rain, you lost a lot of friends, didn't you?” First Aid asked as he handed over the cube.

Rain held the cube, staring down into it almost as if he wasn't seeing it, then he lifted it to his dermas. “One third of the colony could fit in each of the three shuttles. Two thirds got away, though I don't know what happened to them after, one third was shot down and burned alive. I am a medic, and I have felt like I have failed my friends and companions because I could do nothing more than listen to their screams and beg Primus for help.”

“Oh, Rain. You haven't failed. Never think that. You did all that you could, and no one will blame you because you couldn't save everyone.” First Aid said softly, wrapping his arms around the now trembling bot. “Come on, let's get you settled in and resting. You've had a very tiring day.”

Rain nodded, slid from the berth and made his way over to where Hot Rod was sitting in his playpen, waving the half eaten Rust stick at him. He smiled down at his sparkling, and silently thanked Primus for his precious baby.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been writing and writing and writing, and I figured it was about time I updated this story. So here are the next three to four chapters.  
> Enjoy!

Downpour  
Chapter Two

 

Optimus Prime sat, like a good Prime, in the rather dull meeting, listening to Galloway detail exactly what he though the humans deserved for letting the Autobots stay on Earth. Mostly it was their weapons the annoying human wanted, and he seemed bound and determined to get it from them, even if he had to pry it from their cold, gray frames.  
“And lastly, just how many bots are you expecting will come to Earth? I certainly hope you don't think we'll let you take over the planet.” Galloway snarled at him, thrusting his index finger at Optimus as if it was some great insult to the Prime.  
“Director Galloway, the Autobots have no intentions of taking over your planet. Nor do we intend to share our weapons technology with you when you have plenty of your own. As for the bots coming, we do not know, our race has been so shattered and dispersed for the last few vorns, there is no telling or calculating how many are still online.” Optimus spoke calmly though what he really wanted to do was ignore the ranting human demanding more than he could handle.  
Galloway would have snarled back, demanding the weapons he wanted so badly, but Optimus was saved when Prowl walked in.  
“Optimus, Red Alert and Blaster have an incoming message from Ultra Magnus.” The Second in Command said casually, watching as Galloway grumbled and turned red as he realized the Prime was going to leave him with the stiff, by the book, by the rules, Second.  
He was never going to get his way now.  
“Thank you, Prowl, I will leave now, if Director Galloway does not mind you taking over for me?” Optimus asked casually, knowing exactly what the human liaison thought about Prowl.  
“Not at all.” Galloway growled out.  
Optimus nodded, hiding his smile behind his mask, and left. 

 

Ultra Magnus sat at the communications station on their little shuttle. They were close enough to the Earth that they could actually communicate now. He was trying very hard not to let his excitement break his control, though. It had been vorns since he'd last seen his baby brother, and he was looking forward to actually talking to the Prime again.  
He leaned back, and glanced over at the pair sitting at the controls. Springer and Kup acted like sparklings when they were together, swapping tales so exaggerated one could never tell what was real, and what wasn't.   
It was amazing sometimes how the pair could act so different, and yet be the best of friends.   
The communications console suddenly flared to life, the channel opening to reveal the kind faceplates of Optimus Prime, who was flanked by Jazz and Red Alert, who was, no doubt, having a minor panic attack.  
“Magnus.” Optimus said softly, his optics full of emotion and joy. “It is good to see you, my brother.”  
“And you, Prime, look like you haven't aged an orn. Hello Jazz, Red. You'll be happy to know that Inferno is with us. We picked him up a few breems ago on some asteroid he'd crashed into.” Magnus said with a smile, enjoying the delighted look on the Security Chief's face-plates. “And let Ratchet know his favorite Apprentice is looking forward to seeing him.”  
Optimus' smile grew with every name Magnus spoke, delight and excitement shinning in those bright blue orbs. “Who else have you picked up along your journey, Magnus?”  
“Well, there's Bluestreak, who'll just be thrilled to see Prowl again, and Smokescreen of course. We have Springer, Kup and Sunstreaker who can't wait to get on solid ground so he can do up his paint just right.” Magnus said with a chuckle. “We also have a bit of a surprise for all of you.”  
“Ah surprise? Wha' kind ah surprise?” Jazz asked as he leaned in close to the screen. “I love surprises!”  
“I'm not supposed to tell.” Magnus said conspiratorially. “Besides, it would ruin the whole thing. Just know that it's the best surprise anybot could ask for.”  
Optimus nodded as he gently shoved Jazz out of the way. “We have everything almost ready for you and your crew. The landing coordinates you've already received, correct?”  
“Of course, Springer and Kup are logging them in now and we'll head straight there instead of waiting in orbit. Oh, and if I could have Wheeljack's personal communications frequency, I would really appreciate it. It's part of the surprise, Jazz, so no you can't know why.”   
Jazz pouted as Optimus gave Magnus the frequency. “We can hardly wait to see you all,” Optimus said, trying to convey how much he'd missed his brother.  
“We cannot wait to see all of you, either.” Magnus said softly, glancing over his shoulder as a slim figure detached itself from the wall, the slim mech disappearing into the shadows as if he was made of them as he came slightly closer. “You might want ot know, though, we picked up a neutral medic, one that Ratchet might find a very big help in the Medbay. So you might want to add another set of quarters, if you have the room, of course.”  
Optimus nodded, wondering who the mech could be. Most medics had joined the side they agreed with the most, very few had gone neutral. “I will make the needed adjustments. Until next time?”  
“Actually, Kup just commed me and said we'll be on earth a bit early. By a few orns at least.”  
“Tha's wonderful!” Jazz said with his signature grin.   
Optimus nodded, his smile growing with the emotion in his optics. “Until we see you, then. Be safe, my brother.”  
“Stand strong, my brother.” Magnus murmured as they shut down the comms.  
He said nothing as the slim shadow detached and disappeared down the hall. The mech's presence had confirmed one thing for him, though. He now knew who the sire of the little sparkling he'd come to adore was. He wondered if the mech was ready for it, though.  
He was torn from his thoughts as the comm. lit up with an incoming message. He answered it, and smiled at the sight of the slightly crazy Autobot inventor. “Wheeljack! Just the bot I wanted to talk to! I have a bit of a request for you, my old friend.....”

 

Rain sighed, both delighted and sad, as he made his way back to the small room he and Hot Rod had been given. He was happy that Optimus looked well, if a bit tired. He was sad that the Prime didn't know he was still online. He wondered what might have happened if he'd been found, or stayed with Optimus when the 'Cons had attacked the colony.  
He shook his helm as the door to his room slid open, revealing the giggling sparkling that was his pride and joy sitting in the middle of the floor, his toys scattered around him, and a very happy looking First Aid sitting in the rocking chair Rain had made when he was carrying.  
Hot Rod looked up at him, a wide, bright grin on his dermas as he held out his arms, clicking at him excitedly.   
Rain smiled, and bent down to pick up his infant. “Hello my darling, did you have fun with Aid?”   
“Aid! Aid!” Hot Rod said loudly, clapping his servos together and giggling.  
“Yes, Aid.” Rain said softly, simply happy to have his baby in his arms. He really didn't know what he might have done if it wasn't for Hot Rod.  
“He was really good for me, played with his toys and practiced his words like a good little bot.” Aid said as he stood. He touched Rain's shoulder briefly and slipped past him. “I'll bring your Energon next orn. Good recharge, Rain.”  
“Good recharge, Aid.” Rain murmured, carrying Hot Rod over to the chair, where he sat carefully and started rocking.   
It wasn't the best made chair, but it worked for what he needed. He started singing to Hot Rod, rocking back and forth with his sparkling on his chest-plates. It had become a ritual that Rain had desperately needed in the beginning.   
Soon both carrier and sparkling were in recharge, neither having a care in the world as they drifted together in oblivion.

Rain walked carefully through the empty halls of the ship towards the 'medbay.' He was carrying a dozing Hot Rod who was almost in recharge. It was his nap time, and Rain had started making his appointments with Aid around the same time so that he could set Hot Rod on a berth and let Aid scan him and do what he needed without worrying.  
The door opened with a soft swish, and Hot Rod stirred only slightly.  
Aid was just finishing up with a small injury Inferno had gotten while working on something or other when he stepped inside.  
Aid looked up at the same time Inferno did. “Hey, Rain, just a minute and I'll be with you.”  
“Don't rush, Aid.” Rain said as he went to stand on the other side of the room, rocking Hot Rod gently as he waited.   
Inferno couldn't tear his optics away from the carrier and the sparkling. It was such a miracle that Hot Rod existed that every bot on the ship had secretly vowed to protect Rain and Hot Rod even if it cost them their lives. As far as any of them knew, Hot Rod was the last sparkling to have been born after the war.  
Though, if what Rain had described, there were several more sparklings and younglings on the two shuttles that had escaped the burning colony two vorns ago.   
“He's getting bigger.” Inferno said softly as he watched Hot Rod fall into recharge on Rain's chest-plates. “You are the luckiest mech in the universe.”  
Rain smiled and nodded. “I know, and I thank Primus every orn for giving me Hot Rod.”  
“There you go, Inferno, all done. No heavy lifting for a few orns, and make sure you drink that Medical Grade I gave you.” Aid said as he turned away from Inferno and started cleaning his tools.  
“Sure, sure, Aid, don't fuss. Can I hold him for you, Rain?” Inferno asked as he stepped up to stand beside Rain.  
Rain smiled in thanks, and as an answer, held out Hot Rod, who was recharging soundly. “Here, he likes the spot right above your spark the best.” Rain instructed as he handed over his sparkling.   
Aid gestured for him to sit on the berth and he did so, giving Inferno a warm smile. “Thank you Inferno, I usually just lay him down on the berth.” He said as Aid began his scans.   
“No problem, though, if you asked, I'm sure everybot on this ship would jump at the chance to hold him for even just a few kliks.” Inferno said as he rocked back and forth the way Rain had been a few kliks ago.  
First Aid hummed in agreement, then in worry. “You have been drinking the Medical Grade I give you, haven't you?”  
Rain glanced at Aid in confusion. “Of course I have! You usually watch me drink it.”  
“Sorry, it's just that you haven't improved as much as you should have. I'll double the Medical Grade for now, and I want you to come see me every orn instead of every few orns. I want to keep a closer optic on you.”  
Rain nodded and slid carefully from the berth. He took Hot Rod from a concerned looking Inferno as Aid turned to the Fire Rescue bot. “Magnus is still contacting the Earth base regularly, right?”  
“Yes, in fact he's talking to the Prime now.” Inferno answered.  
“Good, you make sure he gets to his quarters in one piece while I go see if I can't talk to Ratchet.” Aid ordered, and exited the 'medbay' with a soft huff.  
Rain looked at Inferno with a guilty smile. “It wasn't my fault, I swear.”  
Inferno grinned and gestured for him to lead the way. “That's right, blame it on the defenseless sparkling.”

 

Optimus was startled when Magnus was practically shoved from view and an irritated looking First Aid sat in his chair. “Get me Ratchet, now.”  
“....Is something wrong, Aid?” Optimus asked as he frantically commed his CMO.  
“Patient confidentiality, Prime, but yes, something is very wrong.” Aid growled.  
The doors to the communications room opened, and Optimus was relieved to see Ratchet as the CMO stalked in. “You better have a good reason for ordering me here, Prime.” The Medic growled.   
Optimus simply stood and exited the room, leaving Ratchet alone with the incensed Protectobot.  
“Ratchet, while it is very good to see you, I have a bit of a problem...”

Rain laughed at Inferno's story as the door to his quarters came into view. “You just had to say that, didn't you? Do you know how many bots I was repairing after messing with the constructicons when the war was still in it's earlier stages?”  
“Too many, I'd guess.” Inferno answered.   
“Way too many.” Rain said as he keyed the door open. “Thank you for escorting me here, Inferno.”  
“No problem. Be careful now, and do what Aid says, he's scarier than Ratchet when he's angry.”  
“Don't worry, I will.” Rain said as Inferno walked away.  
He turned and carefully stepped over Hot Rod's toys to lay his sparkling in the small crib Magnus and Springer had made for him. He covered Hot Rod with the blanket he'd scrounged up while back on the colony. It was a small scrap of a larger blanket that Rain had found and cut up into various other items. The largest piece being Hot Rod's blanket.  
He stepped back, and instantly knew something was wrong as his pede suddenly went out from under him. He cursed silently, wincing as something snapped and pain shot up his leg as he crashed to the ground.  
He groaned, the pain in his leg worsening when he shifted, so he remained as still as he could. He couldn't comm. Anyone because Aid didn't have the supplies or parts he needed. So, as of now, he was in pain, and alone, and unable to call for help. And now his back was hurting.  
Yup.  
He was certainly blessed.

 

First Aid was getting rather concerned. He hadn't seen or heard from Rain since he'd sent him back to his quarters with Inferno and Hot Rod.   
Rain usually spent the evening with him and the others on the bridge, often times he brought Hot Rod and let the others hold and play with the sparkling.  
But Rain hadn't shown up last lunar cycle. They'd thought nothing of it, there were times when the carrier simply fell into recharge with his sparkling after all. But now Aid was getting worried.  
So he did what any good medic and friend would; he made his way from the 'medbay' to Rain's quarters.   
As he neared, his fears grew as the faint sounds of Hot Rod sobbing and calling for Rain drifted through the door.  
He immediately commed Magnus and entered his override codes. The door swished open and Aid gasped at the sight of Rain lying, offline, on the floor of his quarters, his right leg bent at an odd angle. Hot Rod was safe in his crib, though the sparkling was reaching through the bars towards his carrier, calling for Rain over and over.  
“Hush now, Hot Rod, Aid's here. Aid will help carrier.” First Aid murmured, bending down to run his servos and scans over Rain's frame.  
Magnus stopped short with a soft gasp at the sight of Rain on the floor. “What happened? Hot Rod?”  
“Hot Rod is fine, he just needs a bit of consolation. Rain's broken his leg somehow, and his back struts are fractured. I need to get him stabilized and back to the Medbay so I can do what I can.”  
Magnus nodded and went over to pick up Hot Rod. “Come on, buddy, let's go get Inferno and Springer to help Aid.”   
“Make sure you get him his Energon. Rain's stash is over there.” Aid gestured to a small shelf and cabinet on the back wall.  
Magnus snatched up a bottle of the sparkling Energon, and hurried out to find Inferno and Springer.  
“Hang on, Rain, hang on.” First Aid murmured as he shifted Rain's leg into a somewhat better position.

 

Rain onlined with a pained groan, only to jolt up, or try to, and search for his sparkling. He was surprised to find Aid and Magnus sitting on the other side of the Medbay, Hot Rod sitting on Magnus' lap as he drank from one of his bottles. The pair looked over at him with relieved smiles.  
“Good, you're online. Thank Primus. I was afraid you'd damaged you're helm.” Aid said softly, standing and making his way over to the berth Rain was laying on. “Your back struts are fractured, and your right leg broken. I've blocked as much of the pain as I dare.”  
Rain nodded and settled back, only realizing he'd been strapped down to keep him from damaging himself any further. “I tripped on one of Hot Rod's toys.”  
“I'm sorry, I should have come to check on you earlier.” Aid murmured, resting one servo on Rain's shoulder. “By the time I noticed you weren't anywhere you usually were....”  
“You noticed, didn't you?” Rain asked, smiling up at the young medic.   
Aid nodded, and let Magnus take his place.   
“I'll be talking to Prime in a little bit. Aid wants to talk to Ratchet and let him know what happened.” Magnus murmured, setting Hot Rod on Rain's chest when the sparkling started squirming and reaching for his carrier.  
Rain nodded, wrapping his arms around Hot Rod when his sparkling snuggled against his chest-plates and neck. “He wasn't too scared, was he?” He asked softly, nuzzling Hot Rod when the sparkling reached up to pat his cheek.   
“Not too bad. He was scared, naturally, but I think it was more because you weren't coming to him.” Aid said softly, adjusting something on the screens monitoring Rain's pain.  
Magnus and Aid were about to ask Rain something else, when they noticed that both carrier and sparkling were deep in recharge. They shared a smile and quietly left the Medbay, letting the pair bond after the trauma.

Optimus watched as Ratchet practically ran from the communications room. Magnus had contacted them earlier than expected, and asked to speak with Ratchet. From what Optimus could see, and hear, there must have been some kind of accident on the ship bringing them to earth. Ratchet was certainly hurrying for his medbay to prepare for whatever was coming.  
Whatever it was, it had the CMO cursing.


	3. Chapter 3

Downpour  
Chapter Three

 

Optimus Prime froze in his tracks at the sight of Wheeljack, Jolt, Swoop, and Ratchet hurrying around the Medbay. Ratchet was snapping orders, Wheeljack was handing out datapads, while Swoop and Jolt were gathering supplies and tools and placing them next to a stack of vials.  
He didn't dare interrupt even though they had to head out to meet the landing ship.  
Ratchet turned, and nodded to the Prime. “I'll be ready in a moment. Wheeljack, you added that information I gave you to those datapads, right?”  
“Yes, Ratchet, and we'll have everything ready for when you get back.” Wheeljack answered as he handed Swoop the last datapad.  
“Good, now, Aid says he's got plenty of painkillers, what he needs are those additives. Jolt, Swoop, Aid will probably take over once he's rested, but you two will have the first shifts of watching over him. Wheeljack, I want you to take those measurements for the back brace as soon as we get him settled.”  
“Gotcha, Ratch.” Wheeljack said, his helm fins lighting up in amusement. “But I think you'd better get going, or Prime just might leave you.”  
Ratchet nodded with a sigh and turned back to the Prime, who was slowly inching towards the door lest Ratchet put him to work. “Let's go.”  
Optimus stopped sneaking away and nodded, following after Ratchet and ignoring the snickers from his men.

 

First Aid gently ran a wet cloth over Rain's frame, watching Hot Rod out of the corner of his optics. “Alright, as soon as we land, Ratchet is going to come back and check you over before we take you to the medbay. Magnus has already said he'll keep Hot Rod with him until Ratchet says he can come see you.”  
Rain nodded, sighing in joy as he began to feel clean. “Thank you, Aid.”  
“No worries, Rain. Now, it will be some time before Ratchet will let you out of the Medbay, though I'm sure he'll let Hot Rod stay with you. He says he finally has a real medbay, so you'll get a separate room with plenty of space for Hot Rod and his toys.”  
Rain nodded, glancing over when the door opened and Hot Rod squealed in delight.   
“Magnus.” Aid said in greeting, tossing the cloth off to the side and facing the other mech.  
“Aid, Rain. If you don't mind, Aid, I'd like to talk to Rain alone for a moment?” Magnus asked, glancing down with a warm smile when Hot Rod tottered over and held up one of his toys.  
“I don't mind, I want to check how close we are anyway.” Aid said as he slipped out of the small medbay.  
Rain watched as Magnus knelt down to take the offered toy. Hot Rod and Magnus had become rather close, and Rain was grateful for the other mech's presence since he was so similar to Hot Rod's sire.  
“Rain, is Optimus Hot Rod's sire?”  
Rain froze, feeling like he'd been caught red handed with a forbidden treat. “What....? How did....?”  
“Rain,” Magnus said softly, looking up from where he was playing with Hot Rod. “He feels just like Optimus, and I have a familial bond with him. Since Megatron is the only other mech related to me, and I know that you would rather die first, I am guessing that Optimus is the sire.”  
Rain felt cleanser tears well up, and he started crying. He suddenly couldn't stop them either! “Y-yes. I assumed it was the Matrix's doing. Optimus is Hot Rod's sire. I-I honestly would have told him, but I didn't know until after the attack and then we weren't even bonded and there I was carrying and....and...I just didn't know if he was still online or if he would even want Hot Rod. I just....I-”  
“Rain! Easy, now, calm down.” Magnus said, lifting Hot Rod when he noticed the sparkling reaching for his carrier, and set him down on Rain's chest-plates. “I just wanted to make sure. I suspected because Hot Rod looks a lot like him, has the same feeling field. I'm gonna take a guess and say that Optimus doesn't know either?”  
Rain couldn't stop sobbing, and he clung to his sparkling. He shook his helm as he brushed at the tears that wouldn't stop falling. “N-no, h-he doesn't.”  
“Would you like me to tell him? Or would you like to talk to him?” Magnus asked, running a servo over Rain's arm comfortingly.  
“I-I'd like to...to talk to him. H-he deserves to know and get to know his sparkling.”  
Magnus nodded with a smile and straightened. “Alright. We'll be on the ground in two joors, I'll keep Hot Rod with me while Ratchet and Aid get you into the Medbay. I'll let Optimus know you want to see him when you're settled and if Ratchet agrees. No doubt Ratch'll want to check Hot Rod over anyway.”   
Rain nodded and managed to stop crying, hugging Hot Rod just a little bit tighter.   
“Don't worry about Optimus, he'll take care of both you and Hot Rod until you come to a conclusion on what you want to do in the future. You'll both be well cared for.” Magnus said as he watched Hot Rod pet his carrier's cheek as if to comfort the older mech.   
“Thank you, Magnus. I....I want Hot Rod to know who his sire is, and how special he is. But if Optimus refuses to acknowledge him, I don't know what I would do.”  
“If Optimus is that stupid, I'll take care of you both, and adopt Hot Rod myself.” Magnus grumbled, getting to his pedes and heading for the door. “I'll come back for Hot Rod in a little while. Rest well, Rain.”

 

Optimus was anxious to see his brother and the others. In fact, he couldn't stop pacing, much to Ratchet and Prowl's amusement.  
“Come on, Prime, one would think you had an expectant mate on board or something.” Ratchet said playfully, though there was speculation in his optics.   
Optimus glared at Ratchet, though there was no heat, then returned to pacing.   
“What I want to know,” Ironhide said jovially, “is what this surprise of Magnus' is.”  
“Perhaps it's High Grade!” Sideswipe said, rolling back and forth on his pedes. He was just as restless as Optimus, though it was expected from him since he and Sunstreaker are split spark twins.  
“High Grade? Nah, I'm hoping it's supplies for the medbay. Aid said he'd scrounged what he could together.” ratchet said, knowing that his suggestion was just as unlikely as Sideswipe's.  
“Nah, bet it's some cool weapon or something.” Cliffjumper said.  
“Or maybe it's something all together different.” Prowl said, glancing at his brother and his mate. “After all, he did say it was something any mech would wish for.”  
Bumblebee gave a questioning trill, and Prowl turned to him with a small smile. “Yes, most bots wish for a sparkling at some point in their lives, though, usually more around the time they are considering bonding.”  
Bumblebee nodded in understanding.  
“I would like to see sparklings again.” Ratchet murmured, glancing at Ironhide.   
“Mmm, as would many of us, old friend. But our wishes will have to wait. They have broken through the atmosphere and are nearing our position.” Prowl said, watching as Optimus perked up and finally stopped pacing.   
The ship came into view twenty minutes later, battle damage showing and telling the story of the long journey it had gone on. There was a jagged tear that had been repaired, and an Autobot symbol that shined bright against the dull paint of the hull.  
Optimus could barely restrain himself as he watched the ship hover, the landing gear slowly unfolding, then land.  
When the ramp slid out, and the doors opened, revealing Springer, Kup, and Bluestreak. Prowl and Smokescreen rushed to meet Bluestreak, who was babbling excitedly. Kup and Springer stepped down after him, greeting Prowl, Jazz and Smokescreen before moving off to greet the others.   
Red Alert cried out and rushed forward when another bot appeared. Inferno caught the Security chief with a laugh and hugged him hard as he continued down the ramp, revealing a smiling Magnus.  
Everyone froze though, when a loud, sparkling squeal tore through the air, their optics landing on the small form in Magnus' arms.

 

Hot Rod was reaching for a butterfly that flew close to his helm when he realized he was being watched. He turned, and found that several of the large bots like his carrier were all watching him with big, wide optics. He giggled, and went back to grabbing at the fluttering flying thing. 

 

“Holy slag! That's a sparkling!” Sideswipe gasped as Sunstreaker appeared behind Magnus.   
“No slag, idiot.”  
CLANG!  
“OW! Aid!” Sunstreaker growled, turning to glare at First Aid.   
“You know how mad Rain is going to get if he starts cursing!” Aid hissed at Sunstreaker, making sure not to let the others hear him say Rain's name, stepping past Magnus and Sunstreaker, pausing to tickle Hot Rod's chin before continuing on to Ratchet. “I've got him on the stretcher, so whenever you're ready to move him we can go ahead.”  
Ratchet nodded, though he couldn't stop staring at the sparkling in Magnus' arms. “Who's....?”  
Aid smiled. “I'll take you to the carrier.”

 

“Optimus.” Magnus said as Optimus came up to stand in front of his brother and the sparkling.   
“Magnus. I'm guessing this is your surprise?” Optimus asked with a small smile as he stared at the small sparkling.  
“Yes, though I have another for you.” Magnus said as he watched Hot Rod go from staring around at everything, to staring right at Optimus. The sparkling was smart and there was no way he wasn't going to notice the connection to Optimus.  
Not a moment later, Hot Rod began grunting and stretching out his servos, his fingers grasping at Optimus. Optimus' optics widened, and he glanced at Magnus as if for permission before reaching out hesitantly to lift Hot Rod into his arms.   
Magnus wanted to chuckle the moment Optimus gasped as the bond between him and Hot Rod flared to sudden, burning hot life. Hot Rod, though, seemed satisfied, and rested his helm against Optimus' neck cabling like he did with Rain and promptly fell into recharge.  
Optimus stared at Magnus, shock and awe on his faceplates as he realized who the sparkling was. “He's......?”  
“Optimus, we found Rain.” Magnus said quickly, gently pulling his brother off a ways so that they could talk in private.  
“R-Rain? You found Rain? But....the shuttle......it crashed.” Optimus began trembling, and Magnus realized just how much Rain had meant to the Prime.  
“Primus, I'm sorry, so sorry, Optimus, Orion. He was trapped in an undamaged part of the shuttle, and managed to survive.” Magnus murmured, pulling his baby brother into a comforting hug. “He's online, healthy except for the fact that he didn't have any of the additives a carrier needs, so Hot Rod leeched the minerals and metals he needed from Rain's frame. Aid and Ratchet could explain it better.”   
Optimus nodded, soaking up the comfort and strength his brother exuded almost greedily. “Thank you. H-how...how is Rain now?”  
Magnus hesitated. “He tripped on one of Hot Rod's toys and broke his leg and fractured his back struts. Aid's got him immobilized for Ratchet. Other than that, he's well. He wants to see you as soon as Ratchet allows it.”  
Optimus nodded again, his arms drawing closer around his sparkling as Prowl approached.   
“Magnus.” Prowl said, nodding his helm in greeting. “Ratchet is asking for your help in carrying the neutral medic from the shuttle.”  
Magnus nodded and stepped away. “Don't panic, little brother, Rain's done a great job in raising him.”  
Prowl looked at his Prime, and noticed the shell-shocked expression on his faceplates. “Optimus? Is something wrong?”  
Optimus shook his helm, a small smile appearing on his dermas as he glanced down at the sparkling in his arms. “No, not wrong, Prowl, just....unexpected.”  
Prowl nodded and followed Optimus as he made his way over to the group of bots and humans. He ignored the questions about who the sparkling belonged to, not sure if Rain wanted it known just yet, but let everyone look, touch, and coo over the recharging sparkling with a sense of great pride.  
He turned with everyone else when Ratchet, Magnus, and Aid reappeared, a hover stretcher in between them with a sedated mech strapped down.   
Everyone went quiet, some of them looking at Optimus in confusion and question as they realized that they knew the mech, and that the mech should be dead. They all followed though, quietly talking amongst themselves, telling the bots who hadn't been on the colony with them just how much Rain had meant to the Prime, as they headed back to the base.

 

Optimus handed the newcomers off to Prowl, making his way with the still recharging sparkling on his shoulder to the Medbay. He could hear Ratchet ordering his assistants around, and smiled. Ratchet had been extremely excited to learn that First Aid had been coming, and had been throwing fewer wrenches.  
He stepped through the doors, and found Aid and Ratchet bent over Rain's prone form, wires attached to his chest-plates were connected to several monitors that were keeping track of his vital signs and running scans. An I.V was attached to the main Energon line in his wrist, and another was connected to his other wrist, both had silvery liquid in them, and Optimus recognized them as being metal and mineral rich nanites.   
Magnus had mentioned something about Rain not having the additives he'd needed while carrying Hot Rod.  
Ratchet looked up as he entered, a determined look in his optics. “Optimus.”  
Optimus nodded to Ratchet, then to Aid who was running a cloth over Rain's frame. “Ratchet. How is he?”   
“Better. His back struts are fractured instead of broken like we originally thought, and his leg is, of course, broken. I've given him the first major dose of mineral and metal nanites, so that should be reversing the leeching the sparkling did.” Ratchet answered, stepping up so that he was optic to optic with the now onlining sparkling. “As for this little guy, Aid says he's healthy and perfect. He is approximately eighteen groons old, and just about to get his plating if I'm not mistaken.” He reached up and touched a shoulder plate that had a smear of bright orange. “And his colors too.”  
“Rain says Hot Rod takes after his sire,” Aid said softly, having just realized who the sire was. “I have to agree. He's a very noble, warm sparked sparkling.”  
Optimus smiled down at Hot Rod with a small nod of thanks. “Magnus said Rain wanted to speak with me.”  
Aid nodded and moved off to place the cloth in a bin to be washed later. “When he wakes up,” Ratchet said, running a scan over the curious little sparkling. “Which should be any minute. Aid sedated him when they hit the atmosphere. The rattling and jolting would have only caused him pain.”  
Optimus nodded and moved to sit next to the berth Rain was laying on.  
“We'll be moving him to a private room this evening.” Ratchet said casually as he checked on the monitors. “If you want to, you can stay with him.”  
Optimus smiled up at Ratchet, and nodded. “Thank you, old friend.”  
“Don't worry about it, I know how much he means to you.”

 

Rain onlined slowly, his instincts kicking in when he heard Hot Rod crying.  
Optimus was having a hard time getting Hot Rod to calm down. It was like Hot Rod refused to have anything to do with anyone, including Optimus, and was screaming for his carrier.  
A sudden touch on his arm startled Optimus, and he turned to find Rain online.  
“Rain!” He gasped, reaching for the hand that was touching him, only to make a grab for Hot Rod as he tried to lunge for Rain.  
“Give him here. He's hungry.” Rain whispered, holding out his arms for Hot Rod.  
Optimus placed the sparkling in his carrier's arms, and watched in awe as Rain opened a panel on his chest-plating and settled Hot Rod against him so that he could drink from the soft, rubbery nub that was hidden there. Hot Rod latched on instantly, suckling hurriedly and Rain chuckled softly, gently tapping his sparkling's nasal receptor to remind him to slow down.  
Optimus knew he was staring, but he couldn't look away. “Rain...”  
“I'm sorry. I would have told you if I'd known, but I didn't know until two groons after the crash. He's yours, Optimus. I-I don't know how, but, he's yours.” Rain whispered, looking up at him with sad optics.   
“The Matrix works in mysterious ways.” Optimus murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Rain's helm. “I thought I'd lost you, and yet, here you are. With a sparkling no less.”   
Rain gave him a small, tired smile. “I hope you don't.....mind us appearing like this.”  
Optimus smiled and shook his helm. “I am delighted you are here, more than delighted. I have longed for you every nano-klik of the orns I have spent without you. When I believed you to be dead, I felt broken. You are my other half, created by Primus to walk by my side. I cannot survive with out you.”  
Rain sighed, shifting slightly so that Hot Rod rested more comfortably, and reached out to grip Optimus' servo. “I'll try not to go too far then.”  
Optimus chuckled, leaning down to claim Rain's dermas in a passionate kiss. A chuckle had them separating guiltily and looking towards Ratchet, who was standing in the doorway with a silly grin.  
“Now, I wouldn't be walking on anything inappropriate, would I?” Ratchet said teasingly, wandering over to check the monitors that Rain was attached to. “Everything looks good, Wheeljack has a temporary brace for you, Rain. He's working on a more versatile one and should be done in a few days.”  
Rain nodded, glancing down when Hot Rod hiccuped and lifted his dozing sparkling up so that he could close his plating before lifting Hot Rod up to his shoulder and patting his back gently until Hot Rod gave a soft burp.  
Ratchet glanced at Optimus before moving over to the other side of the berth. “I'm going to shift you up so we can put the brace on, then we're going to move you to a private room.”   
Rain nodded and glanced at Optimus. “You want to hold him while they get me into a torture suit?”  
Optimus smiled so big he was surprised it didn't hurt. “Of course I would.”


	4. Chapter 4

Downpour  
Chapter Four

 

Optimus sat next to Rain's medical berth, his sparkling recharging in his arms, a soft blanket that looked like it had seen better days covering his small frame. Optimus was watching Rain slowly drink a cube of Energon that Ratchet had brought in for him.  
Ratchet, First Aid, and Wheeljack had carefully guided and strapped Rain into a temporary brace after Ratchet had wrapped a nanite mesh around each of the fractures. Rain was sitting up, surrounded by large, thick mesh pillows, the brace strange on his black paint, it's silver color standing out until Optimus wanted to paint it to match Rain.  
Rain set the empty cube aside, sighing as he shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. Rain's bright green optics laughing at Optimus. “I think he's going to get so spoiled with you holding him all the time.”  
Optimus grinned sheepishly, one hand going to grip Rain's. “I am still in shock, I think.” The Prime murmured softly. “I just wish I could have been there for you, through everything.”  
Rain cooed, a sound rather similar to the ones he used with Hot Rod, and brought Optimus' servo up to press a kiss to the large digits. “Trust me, love, you didn't want to be with me when I gave birth. I'd have terrified you.”  
Optimus chuckled, not really believing his lover's words.   
A soft knock drew both of their optics to the door, where a small, black and yellow bot stood half hidden by the door.   
“Bumblebee.” Optimus greeted, smiling at the scout and gesturing for him to come closer. “Rain, you remember Bumblebee?”  
Rain nodded, a bright smile on his dermas and reflected in his optics. “Of course I do! How are you, little Bee?”  
Bumblebee whirred and chirped, coming closer, peering first at the brace on Rain's back, then down at Hot Rod. He chirped again, inquisitively, his big, blue optics looking at Rain with a plea.  
Rain chuckled at Bumblebee, glancing down at his sparkling. “Sure, you can hold him. If you can get Optimus to let him go.”  
Bumblebee laughed as Optimus growled playfully.   
“Of course you can hold him,” Optimus said with a chuckle a moment later, gently shifting his sleeping sparkling so that he could transfer him into Bumblebee's arms easily.  
Bumblebee stared down at the tiny sparkling, wondering just how such a small, beautiful thing could ever elicit the wrath of any bot.  
He looked up at Rain and chirped questioningly. Rain blushed and glanced at Optimus. “He's Optimus', the only thing we could come up with was that the Matrix did something.”  
Bumblebee whistled and Optimus grinned.   
A second soft knock on the door had them all looking up and over at Magnus, who was grinning from audio to audio. “Hey, there, little brother. Bumblebee. Hello, Rain.”  
“Magnus,” Optimus greeted, a warm smile curving his dermas as he glanced over at Rain.   
“Optimus, Prowl is wondering if you're ever going to come out and actually work.” Magnus said, moving up to lean over Bumblebee's shoulder so that he could watch Hot Rod recharge.  
“In a little while, as soon as Rain is settled and we can find someone to help him take care of Hot Rod while I'm unavailable.” Optimus said, watching Rain fidget.  
“It won't be hard for you to find someone to help him, I'm sure all of the other bots would be more than thrilled to help.” Magnus said, glancing up at Optimus with a smile. “Hot Rod's just so cute.”

Optimus watched as Rain fed Hot Rod, wondering what had caused Rain to be so quiet after Bumblebee and Magnus had left. Hot Rod had woken up and had played with Bumblebee for the longest time, his turquoise optics filled with laughter as Rain, Optimus, and Magnus discussed the goings on around the base.   
After Magnus had pulled a protesting Bumblebee out of the room a few moments ago, when Hot Rod had started climbing on the Medical berth to get to his carrier, did Optimus realize how quiet Rain had been.  
Rain glanced up, his cheeks tinting blue in embarrassment as he realized what area Optimus was staring at. “W-what?” He asked, shifting slightly to allow Hot Rod to rest his helm in the crook of his elbow.  
Optimus shook his helm, a small smile curving his dermas. “You are just beautiful.” He said softly, leaning over to kiss Rain's helm.  
Rain smiled almost sadly, knowing that the Prime was not simply watching him because he was pretty. “O-Optimus, I....I wanted to ask you......Is there anybot that's going to be....angry that we're here, me and Hot Rod?”  
Optimus blinked, and shook his helm. “Nobot would be angry that you two are here.”  
“I-I mean....is there anyone that's going to be....angry that I'm back in your life?”  
Optimus stared at Rain in shock, then shook his helm in amusement. “No, you were the only one I let get close to my spark, and....everyone else knew just how important you are to me.”  
Rain sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't disrupting anything that might have grown between Optimus and another. “I....was afraid that you had found someone else and that you were only going to be with me because of Hot Rod.”  
Optimus shook his helm and bent to brush a soft kiss against Rain's cheek. “You are my other half, I would have said the same thing even if you hadn't had Hot Rod with you.”  
Rain giggled softly as Optimus began to nibble on his neck cabling. “S-stop that!”   
“Mmm, why?”   
“Because if you don't stop harassing my patient, I'm going to hit you over the helm.” Ratchet growled from the doorway, glaring at Optimus with a gleam that told the Prime he'd better do as he'd been told.  
“Hello, Ratchet.” Rain murmured, blushing as Optimus took his servo and meshed their digits.  
“Hello, Rain, I just came to check on how you're doing.” Ratchet said as he came closer, glancing at the monitor beside Rain's berth.  
“How soon do you think I'll be able to take Rain back to our quarters?” Optimus asked, bringing Rain's fingers to his dermas to press a small kiss to the digits.   
“In a few days, and I wouldn't go near the area right now if I were you, the others are expanding your rooms so that Hot Rod will have his own nursery.” Ratchet said, glancing over at the Prime with a small smile. “Magnus kind of spilled the beans, as the humans say, and told everyone that Hot Rod was yours.”  
Rain blushed deeper, glancing away from Ratchet and at Optimus.   
Optimus chuckled and shook his helm. “I knew having him around was going to be difficult.”   
Rain chuckled, shifting so that Ratchet could prod at his side a little bit easier. “He's just making sure you don't have to work too hard. He'll probably demand to be made your assistant just so he can make sure you have time off to spend with Hot Rod.”  
Ratchet nodded. “I agree, you will need an assistant, especially since sparklings are dependent on both creators for the first seven vorns of their lives. Rain has been lucky so far, but it takes two or more to care for sparklings.” Ratchet said, stepping back when he'd finished looking Rain over. “Wheeljack has that brace just about finished for you. I estimate that by this time tomorrow you'll be in your new brace and up and around.”  
Optimus nodded, glancing at Rain with a small smile. “That, of course, means that Jazz will be hell bent on preparing a welcoming party for you and the others, since he usually wants one anyway.”  
Ratchet chuckled and headed for the door. “I'm just glad it's not my job to deal with him after.”  
“I agree, poor Prowl.” Optimus said with a chuckle.  
Rain glanced between them with a small smirk. “So, you two don't know?”  
Ratchet froze, and turned to stare at Rain. “Know what?”  
Optimus nodded, watching his lover warily. “Yes, what?”  
“That Prowl uses Jazz's pranks and parties to guilt him into make up interfaces? Honestly I thought you would know.” Rain said casually, shifting Hot Rod up against his shoulder so he could close his chest panel, before laying the recharging sparkling on his lap, pulling the small blanket up and over the sparkling.  
They stared at him for the longest time, and Rain had a hard time not bursting into laughter at their stunned faces.  
“I didn't want to know that.” Ratchet finally said, shaking his helm as he headed for another part of the medbay.  
Optimus looked at Rain curiously, watching as he ran a hand over Hot Rod's back soothingly.   
Rain looked up, blushing slightly when he saw that Optimus was still staring at him. “What?”  
Optimus sighed, and shook his helm. “I was just thinking that if maybe I had looked for you, if I hadn't given in to my fears that you were dead, perhaps things might have been different, for both of us.”   
Rain sighed and shifted slightly, making sure he didn't wake Hot Rod as he did so. He patted the empty spot on the berth and waited until Optimus had settled next to him before he leaned his helm over the Prime's spark. “There are things that are meant to be changed, and there are things that can never be changed at all. We never know which time is which so there's no use worrying over what might have been if you'd done something different. So don't worry. I survived, Hot Rod survived, and we're here now.”  
Optimus sighed and wrapped his arms around Rain, careful not to jostle Hot Rod or the brace, and shifted so that Rain could rest against him comfortably. “You're right.”  
Rain chuckled tiredly, his optics fading as he spoke. “Of course I am....”

Ratchet sighed as he opened the Medbay a day later. He'd been mildly surprised when he'd gone to check on Rain before locking up and had found Optimus curled protectively around the recharging carrier and sparkling. He'd honestly expected the Prime would spend the night in the chair again, like he had the last few days.   
It had warmed his spark to see the trio curled up together.   
Wheeljack had commed him the night before, having finished the brace for Rain, so that was first on his agenda for the day. As soon as Rain, Optimus, and Hot Rod woke up, that is. He glanced in on the still recharging trio, and smiled.   
He'd honestly been terrified he'd have to sedate the Prime for a long while after the attack on the colony. He'd never seen such a devastated bot that was not bonded to their lost loved one.

 

Optimus watched as Ratchet, Aid, and Wheeljack carefully maneuvered Rain into the new brace. Hot Rod had woken them up about an hour ago, wanting to be fed, and Ratchet had ordered Rain to feed him before refueling himself.  
Now they were carefully strapping him into a black brace that would allow him to move around and care for Hot Rod for short periods of time. Mostly, Rain would be able to walk and move around, and that made him happy.   
Rain hated being bedridden and unable to care for his sparkling. He was so used to being able to play with and hold his sparkling without fearing he was going to break into pieces.  
“There we go,” Wheeljack said jovially, adjusting the final strap. “You're all set.”  
“Take it easy for a while,” Ratchet said, adjusting something on the datapad. “Short walks for the first week, then gradually longer ones. If you have any pain let me know, otherwise, I'll see you back here in two weeks.”  
Optimus nodded. “What about the Energon?”  
“I'll have Aid bring over a cube of Medical grade with the additives every morning. Other than that, regular Energon will be fine in the evenings.” Ratchet said as he set the datapad aside.   
Optimus nodded and stepped over to help Rain stand. “Thank you, Ratchet.”  
Ratchet waved a hand and gestured to Rain. “Take a few steps so we can see if anything is off.”  
Rain nodded, and took a few steps, his legs wobbly and weak.  
“Looks good.” Wheeljack said, holding out a servo to steady Rain.  
“Alright then, Optimus, you can take him to your quarters. Don't be surprised if things are different.”  
Optimus chuckled as he shifted Hot Rod in his arms, holding out his free servo for Rain. “I'll be sure to hide my surprise.”

Rain stared around him, awe clear on his face as he took in the brightly painted room. The crib was top quality, the toys shiny and new, obviously all were well made. There was a collapsible play pen made with mesh in one corner, a rocking chair similar to the one Rain had made back on the colony in another.   
The walls were bright blue, clouds drifted here and there on the ceiling, around the biggest, brightest sun he'd ever seen. There was soft carpet on the floor, so Hot Rod wouldn't hurt himself crawling around.   
There were blocks, and stuffed toys, balls and books and other things he hadn't been able to give Hot Rod back on the colony.   
He turned his stunned optics on Optimus, who was holding a wide awake and giggling Hot Rod.   
“H-how did....?”  
Optimus shook his helm. “I'm not entirely sure. I do know that Wheeljack has had a hand in this, there haven't been any explosions lately.”  
“It's....Primus! It's perfect! It's exactly what I wanted to give him!” Rain exclaimed, quickly moving over to hug Optimus tightly. “I was so afraid he wouldn't have everything he needed back on the colony. I couldn't get enough toys to keep him busy. Now I won't have to worry about him wanting for anything.”  
Optimus pulled Rain closer. “You will never have to worry about anything for him again.”

Jazz sat on Prowl's desk, going over everything he needed for the party. “And last but not least is the Energon. With Hot Rod around, I don't think Prime would like large amounts of High Grade, so just a minimum amount of thirty cubes of High Grade should do just fine. The rest can be regular Energon.”  
Prowl nodded, for once delighted that Jazz was being rather responsible. “Have you gone to see Rain and Hot Rod yet?”  
“I haven't yet, you?” Jazz asked, setting the datapad aside to look at his lover.  
“I have not, Rain only just got out of the Medbay, and Ratchet has specifically said no visitors for a day or so.” Prowl answered, glancing up at the small pout on Jazz's dermas.   
“Yeah, but I thought that was when he was in the Medbay, besides, Bumblebee got to go see them while they were in said medbay. He said Hot Rod is just adorable.” Jazz said, leaning down to look directly into Prowl's optics. “Can we go see him together? Please?”  
Prowl watched his lover for a long moment, then sighed. “Perhaps, in an hour or so, we could wander down that way and visit them.”  
Jazz whooped, bending lower to drag Prowl into a hot kiss that left the Tactician panting and wanting for more. “Thanks love!”  
Prowl watched in stunned amazement as Jazz practically dashed from the room, laughing as he headed off to do whatever it was Jazz did.   
He shook his helm to try to focus back on his work, realizing only moments later that there was no way he was going to be focusing on anything with the burning need in his lines.   
“Damn it, Jazz!” He cursed, knowing that Jazz had done it on purpose.


End file.
